Heroes Vs Villains TrailersCommericalsViral Fanfics
by shadowwaker 54
Summary: Self Explainotory title, Story work in progresss


**Cue Something worth fighting for by Sencit Music 01:00 - 02:15**

Locaton: Keyblade graveyard

Year:Unknown

_Do you think you lives isn't at stake, it's only a illusion, helping you leave the reality that is the life, Continue your happy lives & triumph over darkness & you _**WILL**_ remember the person who destroy your light,hope,courage,bravery, & Dreams. For I have arrived._

A figure with black curly hair, long blackout, Combat boots & Dark jeans is carrying what looks like a kingdom key on his left hand and a sonic screwdriver on his right, then a body laying on the ground reveals none other then Sora with his keyblade out of his reach, then the next thing he did is took the keyblade in his hand and the sonic screwdriver, lay them on the ground, last he did what nobody ever did, Destroyed the keyblade in half and the sonic screwdriver by stomping on it without looking or show any type of emotion/remorse.

_TO HAVE MY REIMAGINING OF THE MULTIVERSE._

* * *

**Cut Music and Cue Vengeance by Zack hemsey (Just the instrumentals)**

New York City (Chrysler building)

Year:2032

A teen named drew is sitting at the top of the chrysler building when a man with a tuxedo, Brown goatee and hair sits right next to him and began a conversation for 2 hours until…..

"If I let Adrian get away with this, what's to become of this universe"

**"Remember Drew, the answers will not be given, it only be acknowledged and the choices you deicde"**

"Cliche, but thanks, now If i'm gonna be a leader, then you must understand what i'm going through"

"**I can't promise that"**

**"**True, but what you can promise is for me to build not a team, not even a army, a resistance against the wicked".

Both of them Smirked, until the person right across him stand up and opens a goldish-blue portal, which both of them enter.

(Scene: Drew suiting in a flexible iron man type armor with Black color interior and silver exterior along with neon repulsers)

(Scene:The Equalists attacks the pro bending tournament and is ambushing Lin beifong, until Drew attacks them with his suit and Helping her out)

(Scene: A Mark V Jaeger, about 120-150 meters, is facing off what appears to be the king of the monsters himself)

(Scene:Arendelle is attacked by Kaiju Codename: Axehead)

(Scene:Jack Frost is wiping enemies known as Parasites and Nightmares, only to be blindsided by Pitch)

(Scene: Eren Jaeger and Mikasa are counter attacking the Eotenas & Some of the brute parasites)

(Scene:General Zod is trying to choke Superman, but is interrupted when Thor throws his hammer to Zod and helps superman get back up)

(Scene:Hiccup and Toothless outruns the flight parasites, while bubbles sonic scream the flight parasites from behind)

* * *

Final dialoge

_**"Some Heroes are made, Some Heroes are born, Some are even destined, but only one can lead**_"

**HEROES VS VILLIANS ****FIRST CONTACT**

**Alright guys, this is basically what a trailer in my head will be like if i was a Million dollar Director, though i'm not one, I do have a dream to become a movie director and make good stories like Jurassic park Or Making movie adaptions of favorite videogame franchises that can be proven that videogame movies don't have to be suckish, BTW Dylan Sprayberry as Sora, Yes or No. Anyway The Story is still on, it's just on a hiatus until i can fixed the story, i might delete what i have and make it good for you, the viewers, plus i want to apologize for the update back in october, something came up and i was Like "COME ON" plus to make things worse, life problems, high school stuff, and other things. But i'm not quiting, just for a fair warning, some of these places/characters are either on the Story or just referenced. But either way, let me explain to you what i will be doing.**

**1. Arendelle will have a appearance and yes, it will be a Jelsa chapter(s).But not in the KH Universe, just the Frozen/Tangled Universe itself. Making the first disney universe to ever be included, but elsa is not joining the the First Contact team. Sorry**

**2. The Kaijus from Pacific Rim may have more importanced to the story, and due to the 60th anniversary of Godzilla and the new movie coming out, this is a perfect opportunity to put the king of the monsters in the story and what better way to include him in his 2014 variation**

** V jaeger is a prototype jaeger built with the remains of Cherno Alpha and Crimson typhoon with a bit of old gypsy danger and striker eureka, but new designs in terms of the weapons and new gyroscope feature built by Dexlabs**

** characters will Appear, but find out which one besides the guardians and Hiccup.**

** Of Steel Verse Nuff Said**

** I also included anime from what i saw and liked. but the Sequel can Included your favorite anime, just has to be a bit down to earth with over the top action.**

** Story will be have dark elements, but at the same time it will have light hearted elements, and the genres I Will be using is Action,Adventure,Romance, High school (Not HSM type, More like john hughes and Perks of being a wallflower type), SciFi, Mystery, fantasy, Supernatural, & Drama.**

** but not least, This will be a long Story due to characters i will be including, and it might finish when i'm done with college, in terms of trilogy standards, Because there's spinoffs, Prequels, specials, Behind the Scenes(Note: Just Pretend that i'm making a movie out of this one), Crossovers and ETC. **

**Well I Hope you like it, now in the words of Stacker Pentecost**

**"WE ARE CANCELING THE APOCALYPSE"**

**Like,Review & Rate.**

**IN PROGRESS**


End file.
